Spider-Rabbit Meets Kung Fu Panda
by HumbledWriter87
Summary: Peter gets sent through Doc Ock's Inter-world portal to a place called China where he meets the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, now he needs to find a way to get back home, but he has to go through familiar and unfamiliar villains to do it.


**I know I promised this story a while ago, but I hit some obstacles. Thankfully I've fixed them so to make up for the long wait, here it is!**

**This story is meant to be a Zootopia/Kung Fu Panda Crossover. I don't own any Kung Fu Panda or Zootopia Characters like Po or any Spider-Man villains, I only own the OC's**

**like: Peter Hopps and Spider-Rabbit as well as others**

**So after all that i ask that you enjoy the story.**

Dock West of Sahara Square

Doc Ock walked around his completed project to hopefully get rid of that pest of a mammal Spider- Rabbit. He checked over his monitor, as a smile appeared on his muzzle.

"Finally! It's ready." Ock said, as he grabbed a watch and put it on.

"Now all that's missing is a Spider." And sure enough he came smashing through the window, as he stuck to the wall.

"Ock! What are you doing? You're messing with something you don't understand!" Spider-Rabbit yelled, as Ock laughed.

"But I do my annoying arachnid friend, I've spent months planning and testing my device I call it the Inter-World transporter." Doc Ock said, as he released a small maniacal chuckle. Spider-Rabbit leapt off the wall towards him, one of Ock's arms turned on the machine as the other three grounded him against the pull, Spider-Rabbit felt its pull, as he began moving toward it.

"Goodbye, Spider-Rabbit." Doc Ock said, as Spider-rabbit spun around he shot several webs that attached to the far wall, as it kept him from going in further. Doc Ock growled in annoyance, as he began cutting the webs Spider-Rabbit jerked with each web cut, he had to quickly come up with a plan as Ock cut the last web. He quickly webbed Ock's plans and the watch on his wrist before he went through the portal, as everything went white.

Ock's arm quickly shut the portal down as he laughed, the Spider and the cause of his problems was gone. Doc Ock would have celebrated further until he noticed his bare wrist, he froze the controller was gone; his eye twitched in rage.

"Curse you, Spider-Rabbit!" He yelled, as his voice carried throughout Zootopia.

China, The Jade Palace

It had been a few months since Kai had been defeated and China was once again safe. Po and the Five had decided to train outside with Po directing who did what, master Shifu had elected to watch as the others trained. He stood on the steps, he noticed the gathering storm clouds it had only been seen once when Kai arrived in the Mortal Realm.

Shifu rubbed his beard in contemplation, he knew something was coming whether it was good or not he did not know. He decided to leave the Five and Dragon Warrior to their own to meditate.

He made his way into the Hall of Heroes, as he sat down on his mat, he crossed his legs and closed his eyes, he took deep breaths as something began to form. He saw who looked like a rabbit, but he was dressed in weird and foreign clothes; a red and blue costume, a mask covering his face, and the emblem of a spider on his chest and back.

Shifu's eyes opened, he did not know who or what it was, but Shifu got the sense of good from it, he would need to meditate more on it to know more.

Bamboo Forest near Gongmen City

Peter slowly opened his eyes as he sat up his head hurt, as he shook his head to clear it, but it only served to make it worse, as he released a groan.

"Note to self: When performing inter-world travel; bring a barf bag." He mumbled, as he stood up. He wobbled slightly before he caught his balance, he looked around he saw rows of bamboo and not a lot else.

"Okay Pete, you're not sure where you are or where Ock's portal sent you, yeah, I'm off to a great start." Peter sarcastically mumbled to himself, before his eyes widened.

"Where's Ock's plans?" Peter asked himself, as he quickly looked around in a panic. He calmed down when he found them right next to him, as well as that watch.

"Okay, I can't carry you around all day, so I'll have to think of an alternative." Peter said, as he webbed up the plans and the watch into a small sack, he slung across himself; once they were firmly secure, he moved onto his next objective: Finding out where he was.

"Okay, time to find higher ground and find out where I am." Peter said, as he shot a web up to the bamboo tree, as he began climbing up until he reached the top. He perched, and in the distance, he saw a large city that reminded him a lot of Zootopia; just with different architecture and people.

'Okay, that city seems to be my best bet of finding out where I am.' Peter thought, as he took off on top of the bamboo trees. He flipped and web-zipped across until he entered the city, he landed on a roof as he looked around for someone to talk to. He saw a pig and a gazelle dressed in robes approach each other.

"Well this definitely isn't Zootopia anymore." Peter quietly joked, as he remembered Judy made him watch the Wizard of Zootopia a lot when they were kits.

"Chong, it's good to see you again old friend." The pig greeted, as he pulled the gazelle into a quick hug despite their height difference.

"You too, Lang." The gazelle returned the greeting, as Peter's eyes widened at the fact, he could understand what they were saying; after a few minutes Peter realized he wouldn't know where he was by listening to them, he shot a web towards a taller building as he swung away to find someone else he could ask.

As he swung from building to building, he heard a scream. He perched on a nearby roof, as he saw what looked like a wolf holding a tigress against the wall at sword point, Peter rose a brow in confusion because in Zootopia tigers were taller than wolfs, but here she seemed shorter at least by a couple of inches.

Despite the differences he couldn't allow the wolf to hurt her, as he rose his sword the tigress closed her eyes Peter shot a web, as he pulled the sword from the wolfs grasp into his own paw. The wolf quickly turned around, as his and the tigress' eyes widened in fear.

"Who are you?!" He asked; his voice shook, as Peter smirked.

"I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-rabbit." Peter said, as the wolf rose a brow in confusion Peter quickly shot a web at the wolfs feet, as he tripped him Peter quickly webbed him to the ground, as the wolf struggled to get out. Peter looked at the tigress.

"Are you alright, miss?" He asked, as the tigress shook.

"Please, don't hurt me!" She screamed, as Peter held his paws up defensively.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you. I only hurt criminals." Peter said calmly, as the tigress slowly started to calm down. She looked at Peter in curiosity, so much so Peter began to feel uncomfortable.

"Uh, is something wrong?" He asked in apprehension.

"You're not from here, are you? I've never seen someone like you before." She said, as Peter's optics narrowed slightly, he wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"No, I'm not from here, do you know where I am?" Peter asked.

"You're in Gongmen City." She said.

"Okay, but where?" He asked, as the tigress rose a brow.

"In China, you're really not from here, are you?" She said, as Peter shook his head with a sigh.

"No, No, I'm not." Peter admitted, as he saw a smile form on the tigress' muzzle.

"Well thank you for saving me, my names Ling." She said, as Peter smiled under his mask.

"Nice to meet you Ling, my names Spider-Rabbit." Peter said, as Ling rose a brow.

"That's not who you really are, is it?" She asked, as Peter shook his head.

"No, but it's called a secret identity. I can't tell you who I am it's for your safety." Peter said, as Ling rose her brow further.

"Why not?" She asked innocently.

"Because if someone found out who I was they'd come after the people closest to me; now including you." Peter said, as his ear twitched to the sound of more trouble.

"I gotta go, I'll see you around." Peter said, as he shot a web, he swung off leaving a stunned Ling behind, as she looked at the wolf. He was still struggling to get out, as three rhino guards came running around the corner, they shared looks of surprise to find the wolf stuck to the ground.

Two of the three observed and poked the webs and the wolf with their spears.

"What is it?" One guard asked, as the second shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but we need to get this wolf out." The second guard said, as he used his spear to cut the webs, as the first grabbed the wolf by his arms and pulled him to his feet, before he put chains on his wrists as the first rhino talked to Ling.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"I was saved by someone." Ling said, as the guard nodded.

"Alright, can you describe him we need to make a report." He said, as Ling started to describe Spider-Rabbit, she even gave him his name. The guard nodded to her before he joined the other two, as they took the wolf to jail.

On the other side of Gongmen City

Peter swung from building to building using his ears to listen for trouble, he saw smoke billowing in the distance coming from a house. He swung faster, as he flipped through the air as he approached the house, he saw multiple mammals and rhinos with spears, Peter guessed they were guards, as he got closer, he heard the frantic cries of a snow leopardess.

"My baby's still in there! Please, somebody save him!" She yelled, as she tried to run to the house only to be held back by the guards.

Peter knew he needed to act fast it was now a matter of life and death, as he swung, he shot a web to a house on the left he changed his direction he swung towards the window. He smashed through it, as he rolled, he shielded his face from the heat of the flames. He didn't have long, he needed to find the cub before it was too late.

"Is anyone here?!" Peter called out, as his ears twitched to the sound of muffled cries. He made his way towards the source; a closet. He quickly threw open the door and huddled in the corner was a young snow leopard cub, no more than five.

"Hey, there." Peter said, as the cub turned his head towards him, his eyes widened.

"Don't hurt me!" The cub begged.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you I'm here to get you to your mother she's worried sick about you." Peter said, as he heard the cub sniffling, as he turned his head towards him. Peter could see he was hesitant there was only one thing Peter could do to get him out before the fire reached them, he pulled off his mask.

"It's okay, I'm just a normal guy." Peter soothingly said, a little lesson from his mother. He was thankful for it, as the snow leopard cub turned his head towards him, as he looked at Peter.

"Hey, what's your name?" Peter asked calmly.

"My names Bo." The snow leopard cub said quietly, as Peter gave him a smile.

"Okay Bo my names Spider-Rabbit, how about we get you back to your mother. I need you to trust me, okay?" Peter said, as Bo nodded slowly, he made his way out slowly before a flaming beam fell near us, Bo screamed, as he went back into the closet.

"Bo I'm going to get you out, put on the mask it'll make you brave, okay!" Peter said, as he nodded. He put on the mask it surprisingly fit the small snow leopard, as Peter smiled.

"Good, now make your way towards me." Peter said, as Bo slowly made his way towards him on his paws and knees until he reached Peter, Bo wrapped his arms around Peter's neck as he carefully held Bo, Peter stood up as he ran towards the window.

"Hold on, Bo!" Peter said, as he felt the young snow leopard hang on tighter, as Peter leapt out the window. He shot a web towards the tall building across from the house, as he swung the house became fully engulfed in flames, as the crowd yelled, as the snow leopardess cried.

Across the street Peter slowly lowered himself and Bo behind the crowd, Peter had taken back his mask and put it on, and Bo promised not to tell anyone he saw his face, as Peter told him he was proud at how brave he was. Bo chose to nestle his face in Peters chest, as he smiled underneath his mask.

"It's alright, I got you." Peter said, as they hit the ground. He saw a wolf turn to them, as he pointed towards them.

"Look!" He yelled, as the crowed turned to face us, as collective gasps were heard. The snow leopardess raced towards us, as I released Bo to her, she quickly scooped her cub up into a hug, she held him tightly as she cried.

Peter was about to leave before he was pulled into the hug from the crying snow leopardess, as she thanked him repeatedly, as she cried into his shoulder before she set him down two rhino guards quickly raced over and pointed their spear at Peter.

"Hold it! We're taking you to jail." The guard said, as Peter raised his paws, before the guards could react, he webbed both of their spears and pulled them out of their paws, he jumped up to the wall, he ran along it much to the crowds amazement, as he jumped, and web slung away.

The two guards turned around to face an angry crowed, as several more guards worked on putting out the fire. They gulped, as they picked up their spears, they quickly left the scene not willing to face the crowds wrath.

Peter swung along the buildings, as he flipped through the air towards the northern part of the city, he was already getting used to it for him it was like Zootopia.

"Help! Runaway cart!" Peter heard the yell, he looked down he saw a cart speeding off with a goose holding on for dear life.

Peter quickly dropped down towards the cart, as he landed on it the goose turned his head. Peter saw the panic and terror across his beak.

"Hold on!" Peter yelled, as the goose held on tighter. Peter jumped off and attached two webs to the back of the cart, when his feet hit the ground, he began to pull to slow the cart down. Peter kept pulling as he felt the cart slow, he looked he saw a young lion cub crossing the street. Peter pulled harder, as the cart started to slow down.

The lion cubs eyes widened, as he saw the cart coming towards him. The lion cub couldn't move he felt frozen in his spot as the cart came closer, he closed his eyes as the cart slowed to a snail's pace before it stopped. It lightly bumped the young lion's arm, as he cracked open one of his eyes his panicked breathing began to slow.

Peter let out a breath of relief as he released the webs, he made his way over to the lion and the goose.

"Are you two okay?" He asked, as the goose was working on regaining control of his beating heart but nodded.

"I'm fine I j-just have to s-s-slow down m-m-my heart." The goose stammered, as Peter turned his head to the lion cub.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as he received a nod before he saw the lion cubs eyes light up, as a large smile formed on his muzzle.

"Thanks for saving me, but who are you?" He asked, as Peter smiled under his mask.

"I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Rabbit." Peter said proudly, as the goose and lion cub rose a brow.

"Spider-Rabbit? I've never heard of you. I've heard of master Rabbit and master Spider, but not you." The lion cub said innocently, as Peter rubbed the lions head fur.

"I'm kind of new here and I thought I'd help out a little." He said, as the lion cub giggled at the gesture.

"Okay, before I go, I have some advice for you." Peter said, as the lion nodded.

"Make sure to look both ways before you cross the street, okay?" Peter said sternly, as the lion cubs ears flattened slightly.

"Okay, I will." He said, as Peters optics widened to their normal size, as he smiled under his mask.

"Alright, go find your mom okay, and tell her you learned an important lesson." Peter said, as the cub nodded his head, before he took off. Peter turned his head towards the goose.

"Is everything okay now?" He asked, as the goose nodded.

"Yeah, I just didn't expect my cart to take off like that, thank you so much for stopping it. I feared what would have happened if you hadn't." The goose said, as Peter nodded.

"All in a day's work for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Rabbit." Peter said, as his right ear twitched to the right, he turned his head he saw guards running towards them.

"The guards will take over from here." Peter said, as he took off running before he jumped onto a cart flipped off and web slung away into the city, as the guard checked on the goose and took the report on what had happened.

"Another report to send to the Jade Palace." The rhino writing it said with a sigh, as he walked off with the others.

Peter swung through the city once more as he felt the cooling air penetrate his suit, he released a sigh of relief at the setting sun until he realized a problem, he didn't have a place to stay. Peter supposed he could sleep on the roof if he needed to though it was going to be a killer on his back.

Peter landed on a roof of a nearby abandoned house, he sat on the roof as he sat down, he took off his mask and he placed it in his lap, as he watched the sunset.

'I wonder what tomorrow will bring?' Peter thought to himself, as he wondered how Judy was doing and if she knew he was missing. That was his last thought before he laid his back against the roof, he would stick to it, so he didn't have to worry about falling, as Peter tucked his mask into the web sack, he closed his eyes as the night took over the day.

Shifu sat in his room the sun had set an hour ago, and in the last five hours he received multiple reports about the person he saw in his visions. He even had a name to go with it Spider-Rabbit, Shifu was confused by the name he personally knew masters Rabbit and Spider, but he knew next to nothing on this Spider-Rabbit, but he at least had a location to send his students.

Shifu was interrupted by the flapping of wings, as his ear twitched to the sound of flapping wings. The person crashed in the training hall, Shifu released a sigh at the familiar crashing of Zheng as he heard fast steps moving through the hall, before they stopped at his room as Zheng knocked.

"It's open, Zheng." Shifu said clearly, as the goose opened the door and walked in, he held another scroll in his wing, as he approached Shifu.

"Another scroll from Gongmen City." Zheng said, as he placed the scroll in Shifu's waiting paw.

"Thank you, Zheng, get some sleep." Shifu said kindly, as Zheng bowed with a smile before he left closing Shifu's door behind him. Shifu unrolled the scroll, as his eyes scanned the information before he set it down.

This made thirty reports in the last five hours of Shifu receiving the vision, he smiled slightly at the fact that he had the right feeling about this Spider-Rabbit; now all he needed to do was find him, he planned to send his students out to Gongmen to talk to him into coming to the Jade Palace.

Shifu knew he and his students had a long day ahead of them, Shifu rolled up the scroll and placed it with the others in his desk drawer before he blew out his lantern, as he climbed into his cot for the night.


End file.
